


Usurp

by nympsycho



Category: Happy! (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Ken Doll Smoothie, M/M, Mentions of Genital Mutiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Smoothie, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nympsycho/pseuds/nympsycho
Summary: Smoothie gets Nick off the wooden rack and right where he wants him, forcing him to succumb to his own undoing.Takes place during that scene in season one. You know the one.
Relationships: Smoothie/Nick Sax
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Usurp

**Author's Note:**

> i love this depraved, neutered eunuch freak so fucking much guys

Nick, in all his overwhelming masculinity and ass-pullery, could be described as many things. A true assortment of insults could be flung his way and stick like glue in all their truth. However, the name that echoes through his mind… he’s never been called that before. Even if he had, it would have been a lie. Before, at least.

_ Pathetic. _

Nick grits his teeth and spits blood, messy, casting it aside as he redefines his focus to the best of his ability. That isn’t saying much given the sad state of his body, the nitro taking too long to kick in, and the crushed oxycodone between his teeth may as well have been aspirin. He bears a heavy weight on his chest, pinned to the ground between two bear traps and-- are those… mousetraps? He spins his trembling hand on the axis of his wrist to assess the collection of rat traps engaged around his fingers, scowling when someone gets in his face and repeats themselves.

“Pathetic,” the man spits, hovering just out of biting range to Nick. He sticks close, but not too close, on purpose; Nick realizes with a particularly revolted puff of air that the man strokes himself. Rather, he moves to stroke himself, but there’s nothing there. An artificial urethra brings Nick’s brows together into a tight knit.

“You sick fuck,” Nick growls, his characteristic grit sending shivers down Smoothie’s neck. “What’d you do? Chop it off?” He peers down again. “All of it?”

Smoothie breathes hot in Nick’s face, enjoying the immobilization of his much larger, more endowed enemy beneath him. He tries to squirm, but he’s stuck, bleeding out and under Smoothie’s command. It takes Smoothie a moment to learn to speak again, blown away by the sheer power he feels as his lips dance along the crest of Nick’s ear.

“It was the best day of my life,” Smoothie’s voice trembles with a whisper, a smile dripping from his words. “I’ve never felt more liberated than I did in that moment. The moment the blade went through the meat of my cock--”

Nick grimaces and Smoothie bucks his hips into the friction of his hand, bloodied and broken. It didn’t matter, it felt so good to be above Nick like this. Even if his original plan hadn’t gone accordingly, considering Nick made quick work of escaping the wooden breeding rack, this was still more than enough. It’s everything Smoothie wanted, wrapped up in an angry, convenient little package beneath him.

Smoothie tears his hands away from the mound between his legs to fumble with Nick’s exposed junk, spurring a fresh wave of protest and rage from the man dripping with a testosterone that he’d neutered from himself long ago. It felt so good, so freeing to be away from the steel cuffs of masculinity; testosterone stinks, seeping through Nick’s sweat as Smoothie drags his lips down the path of his neck. He takes his time, fingers exploring the densely packed tufts of ungroomed hair, surrounding the shriveled nub of his softened cock.

“I hope you’re a grower, Sax,” Smoothie hums, rearing up from Nick’s body to assess what he’s working with. Nick fights the restraints once more, only to be rewarded with a dislocation of his shoulder. 

“What the fuck…” Nick gripes lowly, not allowing himself to tremble. Smoothie takes him into his palm and squeezes, the first touch of the kind that Nick has had from another person in years. He’s glad that he’s not with a more sound mind, for once, guilt and disgust washing over him all at once in a gut-sinking chill. He can’t imagine the shame if he were fully cognizant.

“Quiet. You know, you talk too much,” Smoothie drawls, that unsettling insanity never more obvious than it was now. Nick searched for the right words to express his disbelief and repulsion, left stuttering over his words, as Smoothie perches himself over his hips. The true nature of his mangled genitalia are clearly in view, now, presented to him as he lines their anatomies up with ease. Nick is only half hard, a terrible consequence of the few half-hearted strokes that Smoothie offered him, and it isn’t easy to press the spongy tip inside. Smoothie spits on his hand and rubs it around his entrance-- it’s not enough lube, but it would have to do.

“Why?” Nick pants, wishing his body would just give out already. Or maybe his mind. Whichever gave him peace first. This fucker looked down at him with such a sickening sense of victory that he considers biting his tongue to bleed out before having to look at it any longer. He looks so fucking stupid in his sock garters and too-small business getup sans pants, pounced over Nick like a back alley whore.

“Why… why, why…” Smoothie repeats, mocking, sinking his hips down with a hiss. Nick tries to buck away, but the warmth of Smoothie’s ass overtakes the tip with a sudden, aching quickness. He curses the fresh surge of blood that throbs into his cock, hating that Smoothie noticed it as well. “Do you ever ask why not?”

Nick can’t even begin to respond to that, throwing his head back to tear his sight away from the strange surgical wound between Smoothie’s legs. He thinks of all the crazy shit that led him here, all the unbelievable garbage that no one but him would believe. He thinks--

“Hey!”

Nick blinks twice after Smoothie slaps his cheek, hard, grabbing the greasy knots of his hair. He grinds down into Nick’s lap and takes in his expression, eyes wide and wild and horrible as always. Nick fights the building pressure in the base of his balls, Smoothie’s fucking more erratic than his moods.

“Pay attention,” Smoothie bites, riding Nick for all he’s worth, wet  _ plaps _ reminding Nick of an undeniable truth. His plans switch from how to get out of here to how to get out of here alive, the true lack of power he has setting in. Smoothie rests his palms on Nick’s shoulders, pinning him into the ground with a brutal grate of his shoulder blades. He doesn’t indulge him in a grunt until he stuffs the entirety of him inside, rolling his hips as if in congratulations.

“Pay attention to your undoing,” Smoothie doesn’t stop, working Nick and keeping him in line. Nick bites his lip and hates his body, every centimeter of it, for allowing this to happen. Shit, he needed to get laid more often, if some freak-of-nature Ken doll was enough to get him hard.

Smoothie picks up on Nick’s almost undetectable shift in breathing and smiles tightly.

“You gonna cum?” he sneers with pride, releasing his weight from Nick’s shoulder to bring it back between his legs. He digs his fingers into the crease of his taint, his ass tightening with the sudden pleasure. Nick whines and throws his head to the side, the constricting heat almost too much. Shit, he had to find a way out of here, now…

“God, yeah, Sax…” Smoothie’s tone takes a skeevy turn, doused with arousal like gasoline. He rubs little circles into his taint and pounds himself with Nick’s only worthy attribute, defeating him from the inside out. “This is destiny. You can’t run away from it anymore. Lose yourself to it…”

Nick squirms and grunts, digging his fingernails into his palms. Crescent-mood indents mar the skin, orgasm begging its way from deep in his pelvis whether he wanted it to or not. God, how did he even get here? Where else was there to go?

Smoothie’s excited grunts echo in Nick’s quickly-dissolving psyche, locked onto the pitch-blackness of his eyes. Smoothie cries, and the tears plop onto his face, falling in slow motion. Why is he crying?

Nick purses his lips as he finally releases, his body propelling him from decency with a startling quickness. Smoothie laughs once he catches on, keeping Nick’s cock buried inside him as he stirs it around. Nick shakes his head slowly, as if he needs to defend himself even without a shred of recourse. Smoothie’s eyes roll back as Nick’s cock softens once again, enraptured in the sticky heat between his legs.

“Premature,” Smoothie mocks, clapping his palms onto Nick’s cheeks like an affectionate lover, though he’s anything but. “Guess that explains the whole ‘kid’ situation. Invest in a rubber, or perhaps a more…”

He strokes the plainness of his crotch, tapping gentle fingertips against a particularly angry scar where his cock once met his balls.

“... permanent solution to population control.”

Smoothie laughs, and Nick…

Nick loses himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: nympsycho-ao3  
> Twitter: nympsycho


End file.
